Happy Happy Joy Joy
by NinjaFoodLover
Summary: What if there was a second Inuyasha universe that no one knew about. And only good things happened in this one which means It's all rainbows and butterflys. Now we take Kagome from the real Inuyasha universe and thrust her in this one. Run Kagome RUN.
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet. Too quiet. Blue-gray eyes shot open as Kagome sat up quickly. With her experience she knew quiet equaled bad. She quickly stood up and begun running to Kaedes shack. Her mind flew with scenarios. Bad scenarios. One was where the _they_ where all reading her diary. Another was that they had found some...ehm..._personal_ things. Another was that they where all eating her secret stash of strawberry pocky. She inwardly screamed at that thought and begun to run faster.

As she was running she didn't notice how there were many more flowers than there use to be. Nor how some of the tree's seemed to have faces and arms or how they all seemed to be dancing to a unheard tune. Upon her arrival she noticed everything seemed to be shipshape as far as she could tell. But it was still too quiet. She burst threw the doors and shouted, "All right which one of you stole my....pocky?" No one was there. She flushed a deep red and was glad that no one was there.

"Kagome?" There, right behind her, was InuYasha. "Why are you yelling at the air? Is there a demon that you can only see?"

Kagome inwardly groaned. _Of course he heard,_ she thought bitterly turning to face him. But upon facing him something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it as she scanned him up and down making a mental list. _Let's see Cloths check, Ears check, no glassy eyes so he's not sick, Shippo on his shoulders chec...Wait a minuet SHIPPO...ON INUYASHA'S SHOULDERS....AND HE'S NOT BEATING HIM UP. _Kagome quickly looked up and made sure the sky wasn't falling, or the moon wasn't crashing strait towards earth, or the sun wasn't suddenly turning into a black hole. She found no evidence of an Apocalypse. She turned to the puzzled looking InuYasha prepared to question him senseless, when suddenly she caught sight of Miroku and Sango. She froze. Now you have to understand it wasn't the fact that she saw them. It was the fact that she saw them together...holding hands...frolicking together in a meadow....with out Miroku being a pervert. She practically fainted. Now everyone was staring at her.

"Lady Kagome, are you all right?" Miroku questioned the shocked teen.

"Huh. Oh I'm just fine. I just....thought I saw a....Bug. Yeah a bug. A big creepy bug." She replied Sweatdropping. _They're never gonna believe that, _she thought. But to her up most amazement they did.

And to her amazement ,again, (and horror) They begun to sing and dance telling the bug to stay away singingly. She ran like a bat out of Hell screaming the whole way. Somewhere in her conscience that wasn't totally traumatized by the past event she realized that something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

**WOOT MY SECOND STORY. AND THIS ONE IS A MULTICHAPTER STORY. That means it's my first multichapter story. Huh. Well I wanted to ask all the nice reviewers who should I add in the next chapter. Naraku or Sessomaru? I'm bending towards Sessy but I want to know who you want. Now I must warn you I'm adding them in because they are going to be singing and dancing with InuYasha. Yeah. **

**P.S. I don't own InuYasha **


	2. Chapter 2

At Kaede's hut, Kagome was sitting pondering why everyone was acting like this. The moon shone from outside as so many thoughts raced through her mind. Why was InuYasha letting Shippo ride his shoulders? Why was **shudders **Miroku not being a pervert? _So many questions, so little answers, _a voice said in the back of her mind. Kagome stood up upon hearing this. As she cautiously looked around the small hut she asked "Who are you?" There was no reply until suddenly a voice that sounded right next to her ear said, _You will know in due time young one. _And like that the feeling was gone. The rest of night Kagome stayed awake thinking until, just before the sun came up, she let sleep over come her.

In the morning Kagome could barley keep her head from falling in her noodle bowl. _Damn thoughts _she cursed inwardly, _keeping me up all night. A girl needs her beauty sleep too. _She almost succeeded in giving herself a serious burn when she heard the words "traveling" and "Shikon Jewel" in the same sentence. She perked up and begun to listen more closely. It seemed that they were all going to head out after breakfast. Kagome practically begun to dance. _Finally something normal. _She could hardly wait.

But when the time came around Kagome was ready to admit herself to a funny farm. The reason was simple. Three Rules the Inu Gang had to fallow. First of all there would be no fighting. That was _Sango's rule_. The women who lugged around a giant boomerang and jumped into the fight right after InuYasha. Then there was Miroku's rule which was no perverted attempts on the ladies. Kagome almost ran to Naraku after hearing that rule. Then there was a no weapon rule, which means no weapons where allowed around InuYasha. That's right InuYasha made the last rule. After hearing that rule Kagome went into a state of shock. But she did vaguely notice how they were all linking arms and _skipping _into the woods. After that she did faint.

During the time when Kagome fainted the rest of the gang stopped upon seeing, in InuYasha's own words, Kagome-sama has fainted. So InuYasha, being the hero he is, offered to carry her. Miroku looked skeptic but InuYasha assured him he won't do anything perverted to a damsel in distress. With that Shippo said "Your so cool InuYasha."

"I know young Shippo." And they all shared a hearty laugh.

During that time Kagome was having a bad dream. Che more like a nightmare where it was all rainbows and butterfly's and a chibi InuYasha, Sessomaru, and Naraku was all dancing around here singing "I love you. You love me where a big happy family." Then they all begun hugging each other then turned to her. She screamed and bolted up into a sitting position. Thus smacking heads (quite painfully I might add) with another forehead. As she rubbed the painful throbbing red spot she turned to the person to say sorry. And stared strait into cold amber eyes. She squeaked upon seeing it was the almighty Sessomaru.

"Wh-wh-what ar-are you d-d-doing here S-s-s-sessomaru" she asked.

He tilted his head to the side and replied, "I'm here to see my darling otōto and dance the chicken dance with him." Then he smiled. Suddenly (before Kagome could curl up in a fatal position) InuYasha appeared behind them.

"Nii-kun." he shouted

"Otōto." Sessomaru shouted back. Suddenly there was a beach behind them with waves crashing and the sun setting. Then Sessomaru and InuYasha begun to run to each other in slow motion arms wide ready for a hug. Off in the side lines Miroku, Sango, and Shippo begun to aww at the sight while Kagome curled up in a fatal position whispering to her self "This is just a bad dream." over and over.

After the brotherly greeting they begun to dance. Sessomaru had a chicken suit on and was singing and dancing while InuYasha was a backup singer complete with a little chicken suit. All the time Kagome was wondering what the world was coming to.

**Done. There Sessy-chan was dancing the chicken dance with InuYasha and is wearing a chicken suit. Ha. I'm so Evil. Now there aren't many chapters left. About two maybe three more. But what I wanted to ask all the lovely reviewers is who should I include in the next chapter. Choose who ever you like. Anyone except Kikyo. It's not that I don't like Kikyo I do It's just that if I don't think I'll be able to get her in character with my story. Sorry . **


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome knew she had to find a way to change everyone back to normal. She just couldn't take it anymore. The singing, the dancing. It was driving her insane. Currently she was hiding behind a strawberry bush. She wanted things to go back the way they used to be.

"Do you really my dear." _That voice. _"Yes it'd me again. No I can not read your mind your just so easy to read." The voice cackled. A withered hand was placed on her shoulder as the voiced continued. "You want things to go back to the way they used to be." the old hag wheezed. Kagome nods her head in reply. "Then so be it. Go to the well that let's you pass from your world to here and jump in it. Just as you do as usual. Then you will be were you are desire to go." And then, with another cackle that sent shivers down Kagome's spine, the old hag was gone in a flurry of dust and leaves. Kagome sat for a few moments shocked at what she had seen. Then, upon hearing InuYasha call her name, she stood up and walked in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well, a fire in her eyes.

_Screw getting to the well with dignity, _Kagome thought as she ran for the well. Behind her was what looked like a cloud of dust. But on closer inspection you would see InuYasha, Sessomaru, Miroku, Sango, and last but not least, _Koga._ Yes, Koga had been inflicted by...by...by this _curse._ Kagome inwardly cried as her last ray of hope was crushed, smushed, chewed up, spit out, and had been kicked around a couple of times.

Then again maybe Naraku wasn't infected. The little ray lives. No, Kagome shook her head in negativity, Naraku always acts like this. Which means he's probably worst then the others. And it's gone in a flash. A few more pointless thoughts roamed her brain as well as that shrew side of her. And finally arriving at the Well Kagome was more messed up then she used to be.

As she climbed the Well wall preparing to jump in, Kagome cried Happy tears of joy. Joy of finally escaping this hell hole. But right as she jumped a hand grabbed hers. Kagome sighed. _So close and yet so far. _Turning around, her mouth ready to sprout that word the dog hanyou hated so much, she came face to face with Naraku.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Kagome felt like she was going to throw up. What under statement of the year. Kagome felt that if Naraku didn't stop whirling her around she was going to forever spin in circles.

* * *

_Well it doesn't help if one is being spinned around several thousand times, _She thought sarcastically to herself as Naraku spinned her for the several thousand and first time. Her mind flashed back to when she saw Naraku.

_Flashback_

_She turned around, ready to sit InuYasha senseless but instead came face to face with Naraku. Yet Before she could scream or go into hysteria he spoke in what she supposed was his sexy voice. _

* * *

"_Hee, I love you.", he then kissed her hand "A, you set my soul on fire.", Kisses her hand again. "It is not just a little spark. It is a flame." Kissed her arm. "A big roaring flame. Ahh I can feel it now." And that was when he begun to twirl her. _

* * *

_End of flashback._

And that's how she got here twirling her escape away with baboon man. Wonderful. Yet Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that she had forgotten something. Something important. Right as she put her finger on it InuYasha appeared.

_Shoot, _Kagome thought as InuYasha assassinated the situation. _Well maybe this will jump him to normal because this will surely make InuYasha jump for battle. Right. **Right. **_

Wrong Kagome.

InuYasha did not reach for his sword like Kagome hoped he would. Instead he begun to run towards Naraku shouting, "Nara-kun." upon which Naraku replied with a "Inu-chan." As a sunset appeared behind them Kagome had the strangest feeling of DeJa Vu. Like she had seen this terrible scene, but didn't want to remember. The feeling disappeared when she remembered her ticket to sanity.

Hoping to sneak her way out of this crazy farm, she slowly inched her way to the Well. Unfortunately it seemed that Naraku's and InuYasha's "Kagome senses" where tingling for as soon a she reached 10 feet of the Well they turned to look at her.

"Kagome/Kagome-Sama wait for me." they shouted at the same time skippin for her. Fortunatliy they where about 100 feet away from her. Unfortunately they where both demons which ment they could both skip pretty fast. So they where covering ground faster than she was.

Kagome on the other hand was frozen in terror of seeing InuYasha and Naraku skip together to reach her. Then the old hag appeared next to her yelling, "Run girl _run_." then she was gone like the wind, cackling. That was enough though to break Kagome out of her trace and get her running.

5 feet she was away from her ticket to sanity. 4..3..2..1. She reached it just as InuYasha made a grab for her shirt and missed. The familiar blue light surrounded her but quickly changed to green. Kagome panicked for a few seconds, but then the light disappeared and she saw the familiar vines and sky of feudal Japan.

Kagome didn't know what to think. So she did the most logical thing in her disturbed mind and climbs out of the Well to see if everything was normal or if she needed to hunt down the old hag.

As Kagome popped her head above the Well's wall she was relived to see that no tree's had faces and no flowers where dancing. Now to find InuYasha. "Kagome." Well that chore is done. Now to see if he's nor... "Wench where have you been. Dammit we have Jewel shards to find."...mal. So his normal...that means no more random hugs...or singing...or dancing. "Wench are you okayyyy." Kagome had tackled InuYasha and begun to blubber in his chest sprouting random things that even his Demon hearing couldn't pick up.

InuYasha's eyes softened as he stared at the hysterical girl and said the stupidest thing he could have said in that situation. "Kagome is it that time of the month?"

Kagome gone stock still upon hearing that sentence. She pushed away from him and walked several feet away. InuYasha quickly became worried for his wellbeing. "SIT BOY" And he had a right to too.

As the Inu shaped crater was made, Kagome stalked off to see and make sure everything else was back to normal.

"Girls," InuYasha said lifting his head momentarily to stare at the receding back of Kagome. "I'll never understand them." And then flopped his head down in his crater.

Two shady figures watched the whole scene amusingly. "Wow Numie, You really out did your self with that joke. I mean really, dancing and singing? Who would have thought." the first unnamed figure snickered.

The one who was dubbed Numie replied icily. "I still haven't forgiven you for the whole hag thing Marsh." She then turned to her partner, the look of death shining clearly in her eye's. Marsh gulped audibly.

"Now N-numie, you know it was only a joke. You can't take a joke that seriously do you." she stammers.

"Oh but I can," Numie purred taking out a deadly looking knife, "And I will."

Marsh screamed and ran for her life as the blue haired girl flung the knife at her. Thus ends Kagome Adventures trip into a world that was oh so perfect.

**Done. There how was that all you picky readers. I think it actually turned out quite well. You know skipping the 2 and 3 chapter. Gomen to anyone who was disappointed by those chapters. But the end was all what I wanted it to be and more. Now the two shady figures are my characters. They are not Mary-sues nor will they fall in love with any original characters of the fanfic that I'm writing about and vice versa. Yes they are going to be appearing more and more so expect to see more of them in the future. I'm not telling you anything about them though. Other than that I just wanted to say thank you for a th loyal readers who stuck to this story no matter how bad it sucked. Thanks. **


End file.
